


I Saw You On TV

by alleah_xd



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleah_xd/pseuds/alleah_xd
Summary: “I saw you on TV earlier, in a home shopping network.”“So? Is there something else bothering you?”“You were randomly asked if you are currently in a relationship… that bothered me a bit.”(originally posted on asianfanfics.com)





	I Saw You On TV

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with my cheesy fanfic lol I’m still questioning the world as to why there are so few kyungchul fanfics out there when they’re basically flirting at each other every week

After watching a two-hour long movie, Kyunghoon got up from his previous lying down position and reached out for the remote control. He flicked through the channels only to find Heechul in a home shopping network, a recorded endorsement of another product, together with other Super Junior members.

As usual, Heechul is imitating Kyunghoon again, as he is required to show his individual talent to everyone. That didn’t surprise Kyunghoon for a bit, nor the fact that the jacket Heechul is endorsing really suits on him (because he believes any clothing make sense when Heechul wears it and it will always look good on him). What surprised him the most is the random question asked by the host- it was so random that even the Super Junior members looked at the host suspiciously.

“Heechul-ssi, are you currently in a relationship?” She asked and Heechul being himself, just laughed, and smoothly changed the topic. He always gets away with this type of question by laughing, and Kyunghoon can’t hide the admiration from man because of the said skill. If he was in his position, he might have revealed everything by blushing and making his whole face red.

But this is just one of many things came up in Kyunghoon’s mind when Heechul was questioned. He also thought of how Heechul avoided the question completely. He can’t help himself but to feel sad for a bit. Now, he understands how his previous partners felt when he was asked about relationships.

He understands the feeling of your relationship being kept in public by your own lover.

That’s fine for Kyunghoon, if he’s going to be honest, since he knows that Heechul only wants peace and happiness for the both of them. Their relationship of two years is still going strong, and they don’t want anything to destroy that. It was hard since being a homosexual is still taboo in Korea. Besides, they are both celebrities, so they are always guarded by the eyes of the public.

He continued watching, until he heard some noise from outside his room. He really can’t figure it out but Kyunghoon assumed that his mom settled it, whatever it is. He turned off the television and stood up; he made himself ready if _it_ needed him instead of his parent.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and he saw his mom, with Heechul behind her.

“Here he is,” his mother said and Heechul smiled warmly and bowed.

“Thank you so much,” Heechul replied politely and his mother left them alone. Heechul let himself enter Kyunghoon’s room, even closing the door behind.

“You know what your mother told me? She said ‘I’m glad you’re visiting him, he hasn’t left his room ever since he did that event yesterday’,” he said, or rather, imitated his mom. “Ya! You should help your mother!” he added, scolding him.

“You don’t have any schedule today? I thought you’re busy, Hyung,” he asked Heechul. The older man placed a plastic bag that contains something in front of Kyunghoon, which confused the younger.

“Actually I have, but it will be later. Since the place for my earlier schedule is near here, I decided to visit my boyfriend and check him if he’s still alive and breathing,” Heechul answered and shoved him the bag. “C’mon, eat,” he insisted.

“Thank you Hyung,” Kyunghoon said and obeyed Heechul.

“You know what, you should be the one who is visiting me there since you’re the one who doesn’t have any schedule,” Heechul joked but Kyunghoon pouted. Heechul knows how Kyunghoon hates to go outside, so even if he always scolds him of not being able to go somewhere else, Heechul still understands.

“I will, next time,” Kyunghoon promised and smiled. But that smile dropped as soon as it was shown, because Kyunghoon suddenly remembered what he watched earlier. Heechul noticed his change of expression and he suddenly got worried for the younger.

“I saw you on TV earlier, in a home shopping network,” Kyunghoon explained. Heechul’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“So? Is there something else bothering you?”

“You were randomly asked if you are currently in a relationship… that bothered me a bit.” Kyunghoon confessed. This made Heechul hold Kyunghoon’s hand. This gesture is very normal for the both of them but it was so meaningful. The gesture eases them for a bit, whenever they are in a situation like this.

“What do you think? Should we tell them the truth?” Heechul sincerely asked. Kyunghoon looked at him straight in the eyes. This was their common issue ever since they reached the first year of their relationship. They always ask the other when they’re going to tell the public, because hiding became really hard for the both of them.

Heechul is a brave man, he handled a lot of controversies before, and he came out of it like they didn’t damage him. That’s the complete opposite of Kyunghoon.

But if there’s something about Kyunghoon, that is he’s not afraid of taking risks.

“If you want to, that’s fine for me. We waited for so long for this. I guess two years is enough,” Heechul reassured him. He felt relief.

“I think we can start on our close friends first,” Kyunghoon answered and Heechul willingly nodded.

“Don’t worry too much, we will face the criticisms together. As long as we have each other, we can do this,” Heechul said and Kyunghoon burst out laughing.

“Why?” Heechul asked.

“That was so cheesy,” Kyunghoon replied, which earned a soft hit on the shoulder from the older.

“Just eat that fried chicken, Kyunghoon-ah, because tomorrow, on Knowing Bros set, we will tell the brothers everything,” Heechul stated. Kyunghoon smiled and continued eating the chicken. His hyung was right though. Yes, they’re pretty sure they’ll face criticisms after the whole world finds out. But who cares?

This relationship is worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Heechul is not the cheesy one here, it’s me lol
> 
> Sorry for the poor plot. I wanted to write simple stories because at least I can finish it within a short period of time, unlike the complicated plot which takes me months to finish (or probably not gonna finish it at all hehe)
> 
> As always, feel free to correct my mistakes :) It will help me a lot, I assure you. And thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
